


评论点文

by aivsl



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aivsl/pseuds/aivsl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>布鲁斯觉得自己没法继续当蝙蝠侠了，于是他过来，把这件事首先告诉杰森，因为他需要知道自己这么做对不对。</p>
            </blockquote>





	评论点文

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohmcgee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/gifts).
  * A translation of [comment fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447800) by [ohmcgee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee). 



> 点梗Bruce/Jason： _你站在门口，而此事最为非凡之处，便是那是你，以及，你站在门口。_

杰森忘了以惯常的冷嘲热讽和怨怼来应对，忘了为又一次被找出落脚点而生气，因为那是布鲁斯。布鲁斯，而非蝙蝠侠，站在他的门口，等他来放他进去。布鲁斯，穿着他昂贵的西装和意大利产的皮鞋，就像刚刚从办公室出来一样。他领口敞开，领带松松地绕在脖子上。他下巴的下半部分印着一个浅浅的口红迹，也许是秘书留下的，如果杰森心情好，他会拿这事跟布鲁斯开玩笑。十年前他会这么做。

布鲁斯看起来很疲惫，几年以来杰森所见过最疲惫的一次。黑眼圈和眼袋出现在他脸上，这份疲惫让他看起来苍老了许多，连眼角和额前的皱纹也浮现出来，可他看起来还是那么该死的动人。

他让他进来，因为如果来的是布鲁斯，而非身披斗篷、带着命令和失望之情前来的蝙蝠侠，如果来的只是布鲁斯，那么或许——

“出什么事？”杰森眯起眼。

布鲁斯怠倦地看了他一眼，“为什么一定是出什么事了？”

“因为你过来了。”杰森断然回道。“因为你还可以选择打电话的。所以出什么事了？”

“没什么。”布鲁斯说道，依然站在门口，仿佛他在期待杰森邀请他进来，仿佛他觉得自己需要准许才能进门一样。“我正好在附近。”

他把手插进口袋，而这让杰森忽然陷入鲜活回忆，十五岁的他在化装舞会的角落里和布鲁斯讲笑话，逗他开怀。

“再试试。”杰森说道，转身走进小厨房倒了杯水，留下敞开的家门。他只会给布鲁斯这种程度的邀请。

“我想见你。”布鲁斯说，杰森听到门在他身后被猛地关上了。

杰森转过身，靠在柜子上，双臂环抱在胸前。他眼中透出几分担忧，“现在我能肯定确实出了什么事了。”

布鲁斯叹了口气，走进厨房，挤到杰森身旁。他试探性地伸出手，拇指轻轻擦过杰森左眼上的瘀伤，身体前倾，闭上眼，将前额贴上杰森的额头。

“我觉得自己没法再干下去了。”他说道，轻若耳语，若缥缈之音。杰森差点没听清。他抬起手，贴上布鲁斯的脸颊，布鲁斯睁开了眼。

“我还没对其他人说过。”布鲁斯说，杰森哽咽了一下。

“那为什么告诉我？”

布鲁斯朝他露出一个悲伤的笑容。“因为我知道你会对我说实话。”

杰森无需开口询问他想听什么实话，甚至无需听他开口说出他的疑问。布鲁斯觉得自己没法继续当蝙蝠侠了，而他又过来，把这件事首先告诉杰森，因为他需要知道自己这么做对不对。他是不是做出了正确的抉择。

杰森想告诉他是的，然后他妈的把斗篷烧了，在灰烬上跳个舞，绑架上布鲁斯，带他去个海中央的异国小岛，喝喝鸡尾酒，再晒得黝黑，拖着他们疲惫破碎的躯体，在那里度过余生，将这一切恐怖残忍抛诸脑后，永不回头。

可他很清醒，也很了解布鲁斯，就像他知道为什么布鲁斯会出现在这里，而不是跟迪克或者提姆讨论这件事。

“你想死于暮年，死在浑身插满管子、只能尿在便盆里的年岁？”取而代之的，他说出了布鲁斯来找他的原因，布鲁斯想听的话，语句之中加入了足够的尖酸刻薄，好让朝气重回布鲁斯的眼中。“还是想死于辉煌之中，为的是保护这座倾注了你鲜血与灵魂的城市，让自己死得其所？”

布鲁斯沉寂片刻，随即紧紧抓住杰森的肩膀，微颤着吸了口气，说道，“谢谢。”

杰森没有回话，只是看着布鲁斯转过身离去。

“喂，布鲁斯。”就在布鲁斯准备关上门时，杰森开了口，“那时，我会与你同在。”

布鲁斯露出微笑。“我想你大概会这么说。”


End file.
